


my love and my life

by tayadventure35



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Brain Surgery, Break Up, Character Death, Crying, F/M, Friendship, Holidays, Hospitals, Illnesses, Love at First Sight, Male-Female Friendship, New Year's Eve, Sad Ending, School, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance, kind of a love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayadventure35/pseuds/tayadventure35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a best friend once, I fell in love once, I lost something special to me and now you the reader get to read my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my love and my life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in school, I was bored and this is what happened.

I was on holiday when it happened! I was on the golden sandy beach, with crystal blue waves that kept coming onto the shore and off the shore. The gentle breeze brushed against my fiery red hair. I felt the sand being squashed between my toes as I walked over it. Then all of a sudden I felt something hard hit my face and I was knocked backwards into the soft sand.

I opened my eyes and came face to face with him. He had tanned skin as he just wore a tank top and shorts, he had blue sky eyes, short chestnut brown hair, pink cupid bow lips and he was quiet fit. “Are you alright?” He asked as he helped me off the sand. He had a soft British accent.

“I’m fine.” I answered as I rubbed the sand off my legs.

The man held out his hand. “My name is Beau Lonergan.”

“I’m Elspeth Morris.” I said as I shook his hand. His skin was soft and warm, I felt like there were fireworks exploding in my hand as he shook it.

He removed his hand. My skin felt cold and the fireworks were gone at the loss of contact. Suddenly a girl with long raven black hair came running up to us. “Beau, I was wondering where you had gone.” She said in a high pitched voice that made me want to stick earplugs in my ears.

Beau kissed her on the lips. Just as I thought, they were together but for some reason my brain was telling me that they were just really good friends.

“Don’t worry I was just chatting to Elspeth. My football managed to hit her.” Beau explained to the girl that was holding his hand that I just shook.

The girl turned her attention to me. She eyed me up and down, from head to toe. I felt like I was being scanned for a test. “I’m Samantha, Beau’s girlfriend.”

And that was the moment. The moment they turned their backs on me and walked away as if never met me, as if I was just some stranger that was standing there while they talked. I can’t believe it, I fell in love for five minutes and then my heart is broken. But there was something telling me that this won’t be the only encounter we would have.

_THE NEXT WEEK:_

I was back in life, back in my routine, back in school as if I never met Beau, like I never fell in love. I was in the middle of putting my books back in my bag when Jason Bentley Jones, my best friend came walking up to me. “How are you?” He asked.

I looked up at him. Jason was my best friend, actually my only friend. He was tall which was why I kept looking up at him, he was skinny which is why he doesn’t do any sports, he had scruffy dark brown hair with a black streak going through the middle and his eyes were a mix between green and brown. I liked Jason because he was unusual and he would make me laugh when I was sad; make me smile when I was down in the dumps.

“I’m fine.” I answered as I got up from my seat and put my bag over my shoulder.

“Do you want me to carry that for you?” He asked.

“If you don’t mind.” I answered as I handed my bag to Jason. He put the bad over his shoulder and we walked out of the Classroom. That was another thing I like about Jason, he would be a gentleman and carry my bag for me as we walked home together.

Jason and I live in the same street. We were friends before he came to school. He was new to the school and fair to say I was little bit surprised when I came into class one day and found him sitting there looking cool. He didn’t realise that he was sat next to me and there is where our friendship began.

“How was your holiday?” He asked as we walked out of the school gate.

“It was alright.” I answered in a low voice.

Jason looked at me. That was the thing about Jason. He knows me so well that I can hardly hide anything from him.

“What happened?” He asked as he stopped walking to look down at me.

I looked up at him and saw that he was smiling. Jason’s smile always made my day. “I was on the beach and this guy’s football hit me, he made sure I was okay but then his girlfriend came walking up to us. They walked away as if I was nothing. Jason, I think I might be in love.” I answered.

Jason held my hand, his hands were cold, I loved it when his hands were cold it made me feel warm. “Don’t worry about that guy because you’re Elspeth and you are something instead of a nothing. You make me smile and you make my day.”

I hugged Jason, he hugged me back but instead of it being one of his gentle hugs, it was a tight hug as if he was afraid that he would lose me or that I would just slip through his fingers. I felt that there was something wrong. Jason was hiding something from me and I knew that it was bad news.

_A FEW WEEKS LATER:_

I walked to the Park only I wasn’t walking, I was running! I ran as fast as I could. I was meeting Jason in the Park by the bench, he said he had some news for me and I just knew that it was bad news.

I arrived at the bench out of breath but Jason was there sat down. He looked at me. I looked at him; there was something in his eyes that just said something about the news. This new wasn’t going be bad; it was going to be terrible.

I sat down next to him; I sat close as I could be to him. “What is the new about?” I asked trying to stop my voice from breaking.

He looked down at me. “Elspeth, this news is bad but I just want to know that you are going to be brave and promise me that are not going to cry.”

Another thing about Jason was he would say something was bad when something would be the worst thing ever. “I pinkie promise that I will not cry.”

I held out my pinkie and he held out his, we wrapped our pinkies around each other’s and shook. We let out pinkies go.

“What is the news about?” I asked again.

“Elspeth, I don’t know how to say this but I’m going to just come out with it. I have a brain tumour.” Jason answered.

My world just stopped as if everything was now in slow motion and Jason and I were the only ones running in with time. I just looked at Jason and hugged him close; I hugged him tight like he did with me a few weeks ago.

I don’t know how long we stayed like that but I remember moving away from him when I saw the sun was setting. Jason and I walked back home, not a word was being said as we both knew what was going to happen next.

_A FEW DAYS LATER:_

Jason was in the Hospital. I was in Michael’s car as he taking to the Hospital to see Jason. Michael was my next door neighbour but he is like a brother to me.

Michael parked the car in the car park and we got out to make our way into the Hospital. I felt like thousand thoughts were going through my body, it felt like I was going to see someone that I wasn’t going to see anymore. I wasn’t thinking of Beau when I was walking into the Hospital. I was just thinking of me and Jason and what was going to happen when all this will end, if all this will end.

“Are you alright?” Michael asked as we walked through the glass doors.

“I’m fine.” I answered. The Hospital smelled of illness and cleaning products. I thought my eyes were going to water as the smell hit me. I felt like I was going into battle, a battle that I wasn’t going to win.

I opened the doors of Jason’s room. Michael was going to wait in the waiting room for me, he told me to take as I need. Jason’s room was nice and tidy, he like things to be tidy. Jason smiled weakly as I walked into the room. He was sat up in the Hospital bed, he looked pale and tired. I could see that he was not himself.

I sat on the bed next to Jason. We didn’t know what to say for a while, until Jason broke the silence. “I’m having my operation tomorrow.”

I smiled, really smiled, this was the first time I smiled in days. “That’s good news.” I commented.

“What did I miss in school today?” He asked. His voice was not as strong as it was. He sounded like he had a sore throat.

“We were talking about love and soul mates.” I answered.

I looked around the room, I was trying to find something to talk about that wasn’t depressing, that wasn’t morbid and that wasn’t about death. Then it came to me. “What’s a soul mate?” I asked.

I asked this because Jason wanted to be a poet, which was his dream, to be a poet and to write a book about love. I knew that Jason could cheer me up by composing a poem on the spot about a soul mate.

“A soul mate is someone that you love with your heart and soul. They inspire you and sometimes change the way you think about things, change the way you feel, make you feel like you can do anything and make you feel like the only special person out there for them.” Jason explained.

I had tears running down my cheeks. I hugged Jason. He tried to hug me back but he was too weak. I heard him whisper “I love you,” at least that what I thought he said, I had so many thoughts running through my mind that I couldn’t hear what he said to me.

The nurse came into the room and told that the visiting hours were over. I hugged Jason one last time, though it didn’t feel like it was going to be the last that I would hug him. Something told me that it would be the last time I would see him.

_THE NEXT DAY:_

I went into school without Jason. I felt so alone, every lesson I was I didn’t have Jason by my side, I felt scared and alone, I didn’t know what to do. Michael was picking me up from school and was taking me to the Hospital to see Jason again after his operation.

I got into the car and Michael drove as fast as he could. Me and Michael arrived at the Hospital and managed to easily park the car. Me and Michael walked into the Hospital and ran up the stairs to get to Jason’s ward. We got onto the ward and was met with the site of Jason’s parents crying and the doctor standing next to them.

I walked up to them, my legs were jelly. “What happened?” I asked Jason’s parents.

Jason’s mother was too upset to even talk. “Elspeth, I am sorry to tell you this but Jason passed away in the early hours of this morning.” Jason’s father explained.

I shook my head in disbelief. This was not real, Jason was meant to live, and he was meant to be alive today. I was trying to go to Jason’s room but Michael was holding me back. Finally I managed to break free and I ran to Jason’s room. I ran as fast as I could as if my life depended on my running.

I stood in the door way of Jason’s room and looked round. All that was in the room was an empty bed. I walked over to the bed and picked up one of the sheets. I held it to my nose, it smelt like Jason. I walked back over to the door way and took a look at the empty room one last time. This was it, no more Jason, no more laughs, no more happiness

I walked back onto the ward and over to Michael and Jason’s parents. “I’m ready to go.” I said to Michael

We were about to leave when Jason’s father tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw him with a note in his hand. “Jason wrote this for you, last night.” Jason’s father said as he handed me the note.

I put the note in my pocket and walked out of the Hospital with Michael by my side. As we made our way to the car it began to rain, Jason loved the rain. We got into the car and drove away from the Hospital. I took the note out of my pocket and read it. It had Jason’s hand writing, Jason’s scruffy hand writing. The note was his poem about a soul mate. I cried. That was the hardest that I had cried in all my life and it was painful

_A FEW MONTHS LATER:_

I visited Jason’s grave every Saturday of the month. But a lot has changed since then. I met Beau again and we are now boyfriend and girlfriend as he had broken up with his girlfriend. We were approaching our three week anniversary.

I was getting ready when I had gotten a text from Beau. The text was about him and I and he wanted to break up. I felt sad but I think I was just telling myself that for the sake of love. This had always happened whenever I had a boyfriend. But mine and Beau’s relationship was the longest one that I had ever had.

I didn’t cry. I didn’t feel alone. I just wanted to know why. Why had he broken up with me?

_NEW YEAR’S EVE:_

Me, Mum, Dad and Michael were on holidays. We were in Cornwall in Newquay and I was in the middle of having a good time when I saw Beau again. I walked up to him with all the anger in the world. “Why?” I asked hoping to be heard over the pounding music.

“Why what?” He asked.

“Why did you break up with me?” I asked again with anger in my voice.

“I broke up with you because I was in love with another girl.” He answered.

“WHAT?!” I yelled.

Just then a blonde that was like a twig came walking up to Beau and I. She kissed Beau on the lips. “Hi.” She greeted.

“Lora this is Elspeth, Elspeth this is my fiancée Lora.” Beau introduced.

“Fiancée.” I whispered trying to convince myself that it was over between us and that nothing had happened.

I then turned around and walked away. I walked up to my room and fell onto my bed. My world broke apart.

_THE NEXT WEEK:_

It was Saturday and I was visiting Jason’s grave. I walked up to his black grave stone; his name was in gold with fancy writing. I touched the top of the grave stone.

“Hi.” I said as if was talking to someone even though I wasn’t. “I know it has been long since I have talked to you but a lot has happened. I know that if you were here you would ask me how everything went and you would make me smile and make me happy.” I took a deep breath, this was the hardest thing that I had to do. “I just want you to know that I love you and I only just realised when you were talking about soul mates you were talking about us. I’m sorry.”

I bowed my head with tears in my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
